blackhawk_rescue_mission_5fandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
In Blackhawk Rescue Mission 5, players can use a variety of firearms to combat the enemies they will encounter around the map. Different weapons are better suited to different tasks. Primary Rifles * M16A2 - The standard, run-of-the-mill burst rifle every newcomer starts with. Though it is barely customizable, with no other options for sights, its very low recoil makes it the ideal choice for beginners. * M16A4 - A further enhanced variant of the M16 that maintains good handling and burst fire while boasting a wide variety of customization options. It is an excellent choice for dealing with enemies at medium to long ranges. * M4A1 - Shorter and lighter, this carbine version of the M16A2 is fully automatic with a high rate of fire, though it suffers from higher recoil as a result. It is highly customizable and is a formidable choice when fighting at close to medium range. It is also a choice for many players. * AK-47 - This classic, reliable rifle is known in every corner of the world, and it's probably actually the AK-74. It has a good degree of customization and its capability of full-auto fire paired with its moderate fire rate makes it an effective weapon for any mission. * [[G36C|'G36C']] - A rifle that you can attach a 8X scope... more info later. * SCAR-H - This assault rifle has the highest damage in it's class, matched only by the AK-47, and is full auto-semi. It is very customizable, although less so than the M4A1. It is the not only assault rifle that can equip the 8x sniper scope. It is fit for all ranges. SMGs * UMP-45 - A standard SMG with adequate stopping power and a moderate firecap. Though not as famous as the MP5, it is a familiar and proven design that will definitely get the job done up close. * AK-74u - This carbine variant of the AK-74 is classified as an SMG for some reason (certainly missing the 'S' before the 'AK)'. Regardless, it shares the same customization options as the full-size option, making it a pretty good choice at close range. * P90 - A highly compact PDW equipped with small rounds that are capable of hitting through light armor as well as enabling a higher magazine capacity. It boasts a very impressive fire rate that will quickly drop enemies at close range. Snipers * M24 - A bolt-action rifle that fires powerful rounds at high velocities, ensuring every headshot will be a kill. It can be equipped with a scope, allowing it to be effective even at extreme distances. Shotguns * Benelli M4 - A semi-automatic shotgun capable of launching deadly buckshot at close range. Direct hits with this weapon are sure to send enemies flying. Secondary Handguns * Glock 22 - A modern sidearm that is standard-issue for all soldiers. As the only pistol capable of burst fire, it can quickly eliminate dangerous foes in a pinch. * Browning Hi-Power - A well-aged pistol, suitable for those who more comfortable with classic designs such as the M1911. * Deagle - The Desert Eagle costs $1600, making it the most expensive gun in the game. It has a high damage, and a high recoil. Category:Firearms Random Trivia * The Benelli is absolutely useless. * The M24 is useless in PvE due to the ammo count and needing to hit the head in order to achieve a 1 shot kill. * The Deagle might seem like a good weapon at first, but is actually bad due to the damage, recoil, accuracy, and ammo count. * All assault rifles deal the same amount of damage based on the caliber they fire. * There are currently 2 different calibers of ammo for ARs, being the one fired by the Scar-H and AK, and the other caliber is shared by all other ARs. * The G36C and Scar-H are the only 2 ARs that can equip the 8x scope. * Using 3rd person drastically decreases recoil due to the illusion made through zooming out.